Baby Project
by camomileas
Summary: Sebagai tugas akhir di kelas ilmu kesehatan, Jungkook mendapatkan tugas untuk mengasuh anak kecil selama tiga minggu ke depan dengan pasangan yang di pilih secara acak oleh dosennya. Tapi sialnya, pasangannya adalah Kim Taehyung yang dia anggap sebagai biang dari semua masalah. [oneshoot] [vkook] [taekook]


_Baby Project_

 **Kim** **Taehyung** a n d **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Summary** : Sebagai tugas akhir di kelas ilmu kesehatan, Jungkook mendapatkan tugas untuk mengasuh anak kecil selama tiga minggu ke depan dengan pasangan yang di pilih secara acak oleh dosennya. Tapi sialnya, pasangannya adalah Kim Taehyung yang dia anggap sebagai biang dari semua masalah.

.

.

Taekook

.

.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Teman-teman dekatnya sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan bunny Kookie, itu bukan tanpa alasan. Gigi kelinci yang muncul di tengah-tengah adalah penyebabnya, membuat semua temannya gemas ketika melihat Jungkook berbicara dan gigi imut itu terlihat begitu saja.

Jungkook adalah seorang mahasiswa di universitas negeri Korea Selatan, dengan mengambil jurusan pendidikan kesehatan karena dia awalnya ingin menjadi dokter namun gagal di dalam tes akademik.

Sekarang, pemuda berambut coconut brown itu tengah berjalan dengan membawa satu buah buku pelajaran ilmu kesehatan yang tebalnya minta ampun, bahkan lebih tebal dari novel Harry Potter yang di sukainya.

Dia sebenarnya malas untuk masuk kelas hari ini. Ingin menggunakan jatah liburnya yang masih belum terpakai sama sekali, tapi entah mengapa Jungkook pikir bahwa jika dia tidak masuk hari ini juga, sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi.

Jungkook memasuki kelas dengan bangku bertingkat tersebut. Mendudukkan dirinya di tempat yang masih kosong, yaitu tepat berada di depan dan berdekatan dengan meja dosen. Tak berapa lama, bunyi hak sepatu terdengar nyaring, seorang wanita berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun masuk ke dalam kelas yang seketika langsung berubah menjadi sunyi.

Dosen wanita itu bernama Park Min Young. Begitu cantik untuk ukuran seorang wanita yang sudah mempunyai seorang anak, menurut Jungkook. Dia lantas menarik layar putih proyektor dan mempersiapkan alat-alat mengajarnya.

Bunyi ketukan keras yang berasal dari pintu kelas terdengar. Membuat semua orang menoleh tak terkecuali dengan Jungkook. Masuklah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang platinanya, serta tatto di balik pergelangan tangannya yang juga terlihat mencolok.

Kim Taehyung hanya memakai kemeja berlengan pendek serta celana jeans hitam yang robek sana-sini tampak berjalan santai menuju satu-satunya bangku kosong yang tersisa tepat di sebelah Jungkook. Siulan nakal dari Taehyung membuat Jungkook mau tak mau menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

Dengan setengah berbisik Jungkook berkata, "mau apa kau?!"

Dan Taehyung hanya tertawa sambil melepas topi baseball yang melekat di atas kepalanya lalu mengeluarkan binder hitam dari tasnya. Dosen tersebut menghentak kakinya, membuat seluruh perhatian kembali terfokus padanya.

Dosen cantik itu mengawali perkuliahan kali ini dengan materi yang mana merupakan bab terakhir di dalam silabus semester. Jungkook pikir, semester kali ini berjalan dengan sangat cepat, terlebih bersama dengan si bodoh kurang ajar Taehyung yang sialnya mempunyai dua kelas yang sama bersama dengan dirinya.

Serta Jungkook patut di beri hadiah dengan berbagai barang branded karena sudah tahan dengan segala sifat aneh sekaligus menyebalkan dari pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Hingga tak terasa detik dari jarum jam yang menempel di dinding berlalu dengan cepat.

Saat ini dosen Park tengah membuka daftar absen di kelas senin siang itu, dia mengangkat tangan menyuruh semua mahasiswa untuk terdiam. Dengan wajah seriusnya dia berkata,

"Tugas bagi kalian semua! Mohon di perhatikan. Dengan presentase tiga puluh persen dalam nilai akhir. Kalian akan menjalani sebuah project dimana _all of you_ akan mengasuh seorang anak selama tiga minggu—"

"—Pasangan akan ibu pilihkan secara acak! Dan tak ada penolakan!" katanya dengan tegas.

Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak itu datang kembali. Dia meremat tempat pensil berwarna biru muda dengan perlahan. Rasanya seperti dia akan mendapatkan sial selama menjalani tugas yang baru saja di beberkan.

Matanya lantas melirik Taehyung yang tengah menguyah permen karet sambil memainkan ponselnya. Jungkook tampak membenci setengah mati pemuda Kim itu. Mereka berdua seolah memang dua kutub yang tak bisa menyatu.

Sifat mereka berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jungkook itu pendiam, tidak terlalu banyak berbicara sementara Taehyung tidak bisa diam dan selalu dapat bahan untuk membuka pembicaraan. Jungkook itu selalu mematuhi peraturan sedangkan Taehyung hell! Dia bahkan mengunyah permen karet saat ada dosen di hadapannya.

Pokoknya dia dan Taehyung bagai dua sisi di koin yang saling berlawanan.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Teguran dari dosen di depan membuat Jungkook tersadar, dia dengan tanggap mengangkat tangannya dan menjawab dengan gugup, "y-ya?"

Park Min Young lantas berteriak marah, yang membuat seluruh mahasiswa di kelas itu berpikir bahwa beliau tengah kedatangan tamu. Dia kemudian kembali melihat daftar absen kelas tersebut,

"Jeon Jungkook dengan Kim Taehyung!"

Bagai tersengat aliran listrik jutaan volt, Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya tersengat sakit. Dengan gerakan patah-patah yang mendramatisir Jungkook menoleh, melihat Taehyung yang juga terkejut seperti dirinya.

"Saya tak bisa kyuso-nim!"

Taehyung berseru dengan lantang, memincing tajam pada Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Dosen tersebut langsung melotot tak suka. Di waktu yang sama Jungkook juga mengangkat tangannya terlalu bersemangat, "Saya juga tak setuju kyuso-nim!"

Murid lain hanya mampu menghela nafas karena mereka tahu bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Bukankah tadi sudah ibu katakan bahwa tak bisa di ganggu gugat?!"

Kemudian dosen itu mengancam Jungkook, mengatakan bahwa dia tak akan segan-segan mengubah nilai sempurnanya di ujian tengah semester kemarin menjadi nol besar jika dia tidak menyetujui ini.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil bungkam setelah di ancam dengan ancaman yang sama. Mereka bagaimanapun juga takut jika nilainya di ubah semena-mena karena tidak mengikuti aturan yang berlaku.

.

.

.

Tugas akhirnya ini adalah sebuah project khusus dimana dua orang itu harus menjaga anak yang telah di pilihkan-yang berasal dari berbagai macam latar belakang keluarga, maupun anak balita yang berada di panti asuhan.

Berumur di bawah lima tahun atau tepat lima tahun, Taehyung maupun Jungkook harus bekerja sama selama tiga minggu penuh untuk merawatnya, membuat keputusan yang menyangkut tentang si anak tersebut, serta mendokumentasikannya ke dalam bentuk video.

Projectnya itu akan di mulai lusa, namun Jungkook sudah merasa ingin mengibarkan bendera putihnya sekarang juga. Saat kelas tersebut selesai, semuanya dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang kelas. Berbeda dengan Jungkook maupun Taehyung yang masih terdiam malas di kursinya.

Perlahan Taehyung berjalan mendekat, mencubit pipi kanan Jungkook yang langsung di tepis oleh pemiliknya. Taehyung duduk, meliat wajah mulus Jungkook dengan matanya yang tajam, membuat yang di tatap menjadi risih.

"Apa?!"

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya dengan tissue basah yang selalu ada di dalam tas. Membersihkan bekas cubitan tangan Taehyung yang menempel di pipi—Jungkook takut jika besoknya jerawat muncul begitu saja, Taehyung tertawa dia kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam bindernya,

"Kita harus menulis jadwal masing-masing. Kau tahu mengurus anak kecil itu sulit, terlebih kita harus menjaganya selama dua puluh empat jam. Dan juga kita harus memilih dimana kita akan tinggal bersama"

Ternyata Taehyung sudah berpikir jauh daripada dirinya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk, dia kemudian menuliskan jadwalnya selama satu bulan kedepan, kadang jika lupa dia akan membuka buku plannernya yang bersampul kepala mickey mouse tersebut.

Taehyung pikir Jungkook adalah seorang yang sangat teratur. Matanya melirik dengan penasaran apa saja isi dari buku planner tebal milik teman sekelasnya itu. Di bagian paling atas tertulis bulan, lalu di bawahnya dengan tinta merah tertulis hari serta tanggal, di bawahnya lagi barulah tertulis apa saja yang sudah atau akan Jungkook lakukan selama sebulan itu.

Menonton film bersama Wonwoo, membaca novel bab tujuh, makan malam dengan tetangga dan lain-lain. Taehyung ingin bertepuk tangan salut membaca satu persatu kalimat yang ada di kertas putih itu. Jungkook yang merasa Taehyung tak bersuara lagi langsung melihatnya,

"Yak! Hargai privasiku!"

"Aih Jungkook-ssi berhenti berteriak seperti perempuan! Telingaku sakit, sialan"

Jungkook mendengus sebal lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Taehyung, dia bergeser menjauh sedikit dari pemuda itu karena tidak tahan dengan wangi lemon segar yang di keluarkan Taehyung sejak tadi.

"Masalah jadwal sudah bereskan? Jika ada yang bentrok kita bisa memikirkannya nanti. Yang terpenting adalah kita akan tinggal dimana? Apartemenku atau rumahmu?"

Jungkook bertanya dengan serius, Taehyung tampak berpikir dengan keras. Jika harus tinggal selama sebulan di apartemen Jungkook, bukankah itu sebuah ide yang bagus? Dia bisa menjauh dari si biang rusuh Jasper, Jacskon adik-adiknya yang nakal, serta tak perlu mendengar ocehan nyaring dari mommy-nya'kan?

Dia tersenyum senang, "stop it, Kim!"

Jungkook seolah dapat membaca apa yang ada di pikiran teman psikonya, "oke deal, apartemenmu! Yuhu"

Taehyung bersorak, menaiki meja dengan semangat dan menari seolah dia adalah salah satu trainee di agensi BigHit, "aku belum memutuskan bangsat!"

Jungkook seumur hidupnya tidak pernah terlalu sering mengumpat, tapi jika sudah di hadapkan dengan si bodoh Kim Taehyung dia akan mengucapkan kata-kata terlarang-haram-kotor itu berulang kali. Mulutnya kini sudah terlalu penuh dosa.

Dia lantas berjalan keluar, setelah di rasa sudah cukup untuk berdiskusi perihal tugas akhir mereka. Jungkook memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dan mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah. Namun Jungkook terus saja memincingkan matanya, kenapa Taehyung malah mengikutinya?

"Kau jadi penguntit sekarang?!"

Jungkook dengan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya di parkiran universitas. Menoleh, menatap Taehyung yang dengan tampang cool di buat-buat berjalan menghampiri. Jemarinya kembali mencubit pipi gembul Jungkook dengan gemas. Dia menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam yang tepat berada di sebelah mobil Jungkook berada.

Ternyata, mobil Taehyung tepat berada di samping mobilnya. Jungkook yang malu lantas dengan cepat langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Dua hari berikutnya, mereka kembali bertemu dengan pelajaran ilmu kesehatan. Dosen mereka Park Min Young langsung memberikan satu buah surat beramplop putih pada semua anggota kelompok. Isi surat itu adalah alamat dimana mereka berdua harus mengambil anak yang akan di asuh.

Jungkook mengambilnya, Taehyung langsung saja menggeser tempat duduknya agar lebih dekat dan bisa membaca isi surat itu. Di alamatnya tertulis perumahan Cheongdam-dong. Secara bersamaan Taehyung maupun Jungkook mengucapkan kata wow yang berlebihan.

"Apakah kita akan mengasuh anak seorang konglomerat?"

"Daebak!"

Setelah sedikit berdebat, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengambil anak asuhnya sehabis pulang kuliah, tepatnya sore hari.

Sewaktu jam menunjukan pukul tiga sore, dimana itu berarti tiga jam sudah mereka belajar. Murid-murid langsung mengeluarkan diri dari dalam kelas besar tersebut. mengisi perut mereka yang lapar atau pulang mengistirahatkan diri.

Jungkook dan Taehyung masih duduk di kursi mereka. Terlalu malas untuk bangkit. Taehyung yang sudah ingin tidur membuka kembali matanya yang terasa berat saat dosennya—Park Min Young berjalan menghampiri.

"Apa kalian tau anak siapa yang akan kalian asuh?"

Mereka berdua sontak menggeleng secara bersamaan. Kemudian ibu dosen cantik itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana bahan yang di pakai. Di layar terdapat gambar seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum—diketahui itu adalah dosen Jungkook dan Taehyung tengah menggendong seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam pekat dengan pipi gemuk yang lucu.

Anak kecil itu memakai baju hijau terang, membuat Jungkook langsung gemas seketika. Beruntung Jungkook mempunyai IQ yang di atas rata-rata dia langsung mengerti kenapa ibu dosennya ini membicarakan hal tersebut.

"It-itu?"

"Yup, dia anak ibu!"

Taehyung terhentak kaget, dia ternyata akan mengasuh anak dari dosen yang terkenal galak ini? dan kenapa dosennya malah mengorbankan anak mereka untuk sebuah project yang di buatnya sendiri? Terlebih anaknya akan di asuh dengan Jungkook juga dirinya.

Apa akan baik-baik saja? Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mereka menghela nafas, "bu apakah tidak bisa di ganti? Maksudku anak asuhnya?"

Jitakan di kening membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook bungkam seketika.

.

.

.

Kendaraan beroda empat itu berhenti tepat di depan pagar berhiaskan tanaman yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Jungkook maupun Taehyung keluar dari mobil, dan langsung menekan bel yang ada di samping pagar tersebut.

Seorang penjaga keamanan rumah itu datang menghampiri, petugas itu mengantarkan mereka berdua menuju pintu utama kediaman dosennya tersebut. Pintu itu terbuka, bunyi suara langkah kaki yang berat tampak terdengar semakin dekat. Dan kemudian munculah sesosok anak lelaki yang sedikit gemuk dengan memegang boneka Patrick starnya berlari ke arah Taehyung.

"Ahjussi!"

Anak kecil itu meminta Taehyung untuk segera menggendongnya. Taehyung yang mempunyai badan kurus itu awalnya sedikit kesulitan untuk mengangkat anak yang akan di asuhnya bersama dengan Jungkook. Dari arah belakang, dosen Park yang tadi siang sempat mengobrol bersama mereka datang.

"Wah kalian akhirnya datang juga, dan sepertinya Hoobin suka denganmu Taehyung"

"Jadi aku tak di sukainya begitu?"

Jungkook mendumal, sayangnya masih bisa di dengar oleh Taehyung. Dia lantas memberikan Hoobin kepada Jungkook agar dia merasakan bagaimana beratnya anak bulat tersebut.

Jungkook yang paham langsung mengambilnya, lalu mereka membungkuk dan bersama menguncapkan salam.

"Annyeonghaseyo, bu"

Sapa Taehyung dan Jungkook sopan. Kedua pemuda itu di persilahkan tinggal lebih lama untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Sehabis itu, dosen mereka memberikan perlengkapan yang Hoobin butuhkan untuk satu bulan ke depan namun sayangnya itu belumlah semua. Membuat Jungkook bersama Taehyung meringis, berarti mereka harus melengkapi beberapa yang belum ada seperti susu, dan makanan sehari-hari.

Hoobin terus saja menempel pada Jungkook, Taehyung akhirnya mengalah dan akhirnya dia yang menyetir pulang kembali ke apartemen teman sekelasnya itu. Tapi sebelumnya, Taehyung berkata pada Jungkook bahwa dia harus mengambil barang-barang yang belum sempat dia siapkan dirumahnya.

Mobil itu berhenti, Jungkook memutuskan untuk ikut masuk karena terlalu bosan menunggu di dalam mobil, dan pasti Taehyung akan sangat lama membenahi barang bawaannya. Baru saja langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis tersebut, jantung Jungkook serasa mau copot. Hampir saja wajahnya terkena robot transformer berkuran sedang yang di lempar secara asal.

Kemudian dia mendengar Taehyung berteriak, "keparat kecil jangan sembarangan melempar barang!"

Adik kecil Taehyung yang bernama Jackson menangis, dia berlari menuju dapur dengan teriakan mengadu kepada seseorang. Tak berapa lama, seorang lelaki manis yang wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Taehyung datang. Kaget melihat Jungkook yang tengah menggendong seorang anak lelaki yang sedang tidur.

Jungkook yang sadar langsung mengenalkan diri, dia memang belum pernah sama sekali bermain ke rumah Taehyung maka tak heran jika orang tersebut mengeluarkan pandangan meneliti seperti itu.

"Hallo, anda pasti orang tuanya Taehyung, aku Jeon Jungkook teman kuliahnya anak anda salam kenal!"

Jungkook berbicara sopan, dia juga membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

Baekhyun—ibu Taehyung langsung senang mendengar suara halus yang di keluarkan oleh Jungkook. Hatinya seolah langsung merasa tenang begitu saja. kemudian Hoobin terbangun dan menangis, Jungkook langsung berusaha menenangkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya agar tidur kembali. Namun bukannya tertidur, Hoobin malah menangis semakin keras.

Mendengar Hoobin yang menangis, membuat Taehyung berlari cepat dari dalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai bawah menuju ke arah Jungkook, "ya Jungkook! Kau apakan anakku hah?!" Taehyung berteriak sangat keras membuat Hoobin menangis lebih kencang, Jungkook yang juga tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana menenangkan anak yang menangis semakin panik.

"Karenamu sialan! Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Apa?! Memangnya aku menghamilimu?!" balas Taehyung sengit.

Mommynya Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam, perlahan mulai bertindak. Mengambil Hoobin dari gendongan Jungkook dan di timang-timang, sambil dinyanyikan beberapa lagu hingga tak berapa lama, anak berumur lima tahun itu akhirnya tidur.

"Kalian diam!"

Baekhyun frustasi begitu mendengar anaknya bersama Jungkook masih saja terus berdebat. Menyalahkan satu sama lain. Taehyung dan Jungkook akhirnya tak bersuara kembali, begitu takut melihat wajah marah di hadapan mereka.

"Jelaskan pada mommy anak siapa ini Taehyung?! Apa anak kalian berdua? Astaga! Sudah sebesar ini? kalian b-bagaimana bisa? Apakah kalian melakukan itu sejak masih sekolah? Ap—"

"Mom, stop!"

Taehyung langsung menghentikan ocehan panjang dari ibunya yang semakin lama semakin melantur. Lantas dia menjelaskan bahwa mereka berdua mendapat tugas dari dosen ilmu kesehantannya untuk mengurus anak balita ini dan nantinya harus di dokumentasikan selama satu bulan.

Setelah itu mommy Baekhyun hanya ber-oh ria. Waktu sudah malam dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen Jungkook.

.

.

.

 **Minggu pertama**.

Hari ini hari selasa. Jungkook mempunyai segudang kegiatan yang akan di lakukannya hari ini. Dari jam delapan pagi hingga delapan malam. Sementara Taehyung, dia mengkosongkan jadwalnya-sengaja bolos semua pelajaran di hari ini. Taehyung berkata pada Jungkook bahwa dia sudah optimis mendapatkan A di ujian akhir nanti, dan menurut Jungkook, dia terlalu percaya diri.

Jungkook sudah berpesan kepada Taehyung untuk jangan macam-macam. Jangan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh terlebih mereka berdua sekarang harus menyelesaikan project bersama yang melibatkan anak dari dosen yang super sekali galaknya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk sok mengerti dan melambaikan tangan malas ketika Jungkook beranjak pergi. Pemuda itu pikir mungkin sekarang adalah hari ayah dan anak lelakinya yang sering ia lihat di beberapa film. Dimana seorang ayah akan mengajak anaknya itu untuk bermain bola, playstation, atau membicarakan perempuan cantik dan seksi.

Tapi kemudian Taehyung sadar bahwa Hoobin baru saja berumur lima tahun.

Matanya melirik ke sudut atas ruangan, dimana terdapat satu buah action cam yang terpajang manis di sana yang ternyata masih menyala. Jungkook dan dia memutuskan untuk menaruh beberapa kamera yang akan merekam semua aktifitas mereka di dalam apartemen bersama Hoobin yang nantinya di pergunakan untuk bahan presentasi serta dokumentasi tugas.

Dia lantas bangun, berniat untuk membersihkan diri. Awalnya Taehyung pikir dia dapat bermalas-malasan tidak mandi terlalu pagi, dan menonton kartun kesukaannya sampai habis. Tapi sial, dia terbangun tepat pukul tujuh karena partner dalam tugasnya terlalu berisik mencari kamus bahasa prancis.

Mereka memang tidur berdua. Satu ranjang dengan mambaginya bersama. Karena apartemen Jungkook hanya mempunyai dua kamar, dan kamar satunya di pakai untuk Hoobin beristirahat.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Taehyung membuka pintu kamar Hoobin yang tepat berada di sebelah kamarnya. Dia melihat anak laki-laki itu sudah bangun dan sedang duduk diatas kasurnya sambil memainkan beberapa mainan yang sengaja di taruh untuk menemani tidur.

"Pagi Hoobin~ saatnya kita keluar dan sarapan ya?"

Taehyung menggendongnya dan mulai membawa langkahnya menuju meja makan.

Di atas meja yang terbuat dari kaca bening itu sudah terdapat makanan yang ternyata disiapkan oleh Jungkook pagi-pagi sekali. Satu buah pancake berlapis dua, di sebelahnya terdapat segelas susu lalu ada makanan untuk Hoobin yang terbuat dari nasi yang di halusakan dengan di campur beberapa sayur.

Taehyung membantu Hoobin untuk naik ke kursi, dia mengikat celemek bergambar beruang itu di lehernya dan mulai memberikan garpu serta sendok di kedua tangan. Dia juga menyodorkan sepiring makanan itu ke dekat si kecil dan dengan lahap Hoobin langsung memakannya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Kim Taehyung ketika makan untuk bermain handphone, sekedar membuka sosial medianya atau bermain game yang harus terus di update. Hingga tak terasa pancake yang di buatkan Jungkook sudah habis di makannya.

Dia mengunci handphonenya, kemudian menatap Hoobin dengan mulut berlumuran nasi tengah tersenyum senang ke arah Taehyung, "lucu sekaliii~ semoga anakku nanti seperti ini" dia mencium gemas pipi gemuk itu dan menuntun Hoobin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi karena sebentar lagi dia akan pergi ke sekolah.

Park Hoobin sudah berada di kelas A taman kanak-kanak dimana dua tahun lagi dia akan masuk ke sekolah dasar. Di taman kanak-kanak tempat Hoobin bersekolah, semua kegiatan di mulai pukul sembilan pagi dan selesai saat makan siang, yaitu jam dua belas.

Taehyung berencana ingin ke pusat perbelanjaan. Dimana dia bisa berjalan sambil mencuci matanya dengan melihat sesuatu yang bening dan sedap di pandang. Tapi niatnya harus di urungkan, karena setelah di pikir-pikir waktunya tidak akan cukup.

Jadinya, pemuda dengan surai pirang itu memutuskan untuk menunggu Hoobin selesai. Untungnya sekolah ini menyediakan puluhan bangku yang sengaja di taruh di berbagai sudut. Namun, saat matanya melihat deretan bangku yang berbaris rapi di dekat taman Taehyung sempat ragu untuk duduk. Bagaimana tidak, di sana banyak sekali ibu-ibu yang terlihat tengah asik bergosip.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Taehyung tidak rmempunyai kaki superman yang mana kuat untuk berdiri berjam-jam. Dia dengan terpaksa duduk di antara ibu-ibu yang tengah menunggu anak mereka.

"Dasar hormon remaja, apakah sekarang sedang trend untuk jadi ayah muda?"

Celetuk seorang wanita yang tepat duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia sudah menyumpahi si wanita gendut dengan keriput di setiap sudut wajahnya, tapi Taehyung mencoba sabar dan dia malah berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

Sewaktu Taehyung tengah bermain handphonenya, tiba-tiba muncul nama Jungkook di layar dengan getaran kecil yang ada, dia mengangkatnya dan tersenyum jahil.

"Hallo sayang? Kenapa baru menelfonku?"

Dari sebrang, Jungkook yang sedang makan bersama teman-temannya langsung membuang begitu saja makanan yang tengah berada di mulutnya, "ada apa baby? Anak kita baik-baik saja kok"

Taehyung berkata kembali, sementara Jungkook langsung berteriak marah. Berkata bahwa Kim Taehyung memang sudah gila, manusia paling tidak jelas yang pernah dia kenal.

"Kau mabuk Kim? Atau kau masih bermimpi?! Ini sudah siang bolong dan kau seharusnya membuka mata penuh dosamu itu!"

"Auch, kasar sekali kata-katamu Jeon—"

"—aku sekarang masih menunggu Hoobin di sekolahnya, sebentar lagi selesai"

Sambung Taehyung. Dia juga menjelaskan kepada Jungkook bahwa sehabis ini mereka berdua—Taehyung dan Hoobin akan makan siang sebentar. Jungkook hanya mengiyakan dan berpesan agar tidak lupa untuk mendokumentasikannya.

"Oke, sampai jumpa di apartemen!"

.

.

Sinar mentari perlahan mulai menghilang. Mereka berdua pulang saat hari menjelang sore. Taehyung menggendong Hoobin yang tertidur pulas. Tas sekolah bergambar spiderman juga bersarang diam di bahu kanannya. Tangan Taehyung juga membawa kantung belanjaan karena tadi dia sempat singgah sebentar ke supermarket karena melihat persediaan makanan Jungkook yang menipis.

Dia langsung menaruh Hoobin ke dalam kamarnya. Lalu Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah dimana dia biasa menonton televisi. Menyalakan laptop dan mulai menulis paragraph pertama untuk laporan mengenai projectnya.

Tentang bagaimana perilaku si anak dan lainnya. Taehyung baru menulis sedikit karena ini bahkan baru memasuki minggu pertama. Kemudian pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membangunkan si kecil untuk mandi sore dan membantu Hoobin mengganti seragamnya. Kalau saja si Jeon itu tiba-tiba pulang, Taehyung takut jika dia akan terkena omelannya yang menyeramkan.

Mereka berdua mandi bersama. Di temani bebek karet yang sudah di beli Jungkook di toko dekat apartemennya, Taehyung bermain busa layaknya teman sebaya Hoobin dan itu cukup membuatnya senang. Setelah segar, mereka berdua akhirnya siap untuk menunggu Jungkook pulang.

Taehyung sempat membantu Hoobin untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Dimana anak itu di suruh oleh guru kelasnya untuk mewarnai kelinci gemuk berwarna putih. Dan Taehyung hanya tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena teringat akan sosok Jungkook.

Hoobin yang masih memegang crayon berwarna merah muda itu berbicara, "ap—appa!"

Taehyung langsung menoleh. Dia terkejut kenapa Hoobin dengan tiba-tiba memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan appa. Apakah anak itu rindu dengan ayahnya? Karena setahu dirinya, dosen ilmu kesehatannya itu sudah lama bercerai. Jadi mungkin Hoobin salah mengartikan bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini adalah ayah kandungnya.

Dia hanya diam sambil mengelus sayang rambut si kecil. Tapi kemudian Hoobin berkata kembali, "appa gendong~"

Sungguh Taehyung tak mampu berkata. Dia kehilangan kata-katanya tersentuh. Karena baru saja dia di panggil 'appa' oleh anak palsunya tersebut. Taehyung yang masih terdiam tidak menyadari bahwa Hoobin perlahan menaiki perutnya.

Pemuda Kim itu dengan mimik gembiranya malah mengangkat tubuh Hoobin melayang di udara. Mereka berdua tertawa, Taehyung sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk mengajak anaknya itu bermain dan seolah mereka lupa waktu. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur di ruang tengah.

Jungkook pulang jam delapan malam. Ketika mengucap 'aku pulang' dengan suara lelahnya dia tidak mendapati balasan sama sekali dari dalam apartemen itu. Kakinya dia paksa melangkah masuk dan betapa menghangatnya hati itu ketika melihat Taehyung dan Hoobin yang tertidur dengan saling peluk.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan lebar hingga hampir membuat kerutan halus di pipinya tampak lebih dalam. Perlahan Jungkook melepas jaketnya dan mulai mendekati kedua manusia yang berbeda umur itu.

Awalnya dia hendak membangunkan Taehyung tapi melihat pemuda satunya yang tampak letih itu dia kembali mengurungkan niat. Tangan Jungkook menarik keatas helaian rambut halus Taehyung yang tampak menutupi sebelah matanya, lalu dia melirik Hoobin yang tengah mengemut jempol kirinya dengan nyaman.

Dengan hati-hati Jungkook mengangkat tubuh subur anak lelaki itu dan menaruhnya di dalam kamar. Menyelimuti si kecil dan mengecup pipinya dengan kasih sayang.

"Tidur yang nyenyak baby"

Setelahnya Jungkook mengambil sebuah selimut dari dalam kamarnya dan berniat untuk menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung.

"Oh tuhan!" pekik Jungkook kaget ketika melihat Taehyung sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ku kira ada yang menculik Hoobin" suara Taehyung pelan, dia nampak masih belum sadar betul. Kemudian dengan gontai mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook yang masih gelap, "hei, siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk tidur disitu hah?"

"Bukankah memang kita tidur satu ranjang?"

Kemudian pipi Jungkook bersemu, dia lupa sungguh salahkan otaknya yang kelebihan kapasitas karena sejak pagi terus menerima ilmu. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa fakta bahwa memang dirinya dan Taehyung itu tidur bersama? Ya walau memang hanya sebatas tidur bersama.

"Sudah ayo tidur, kau tak perlu mandi. Temani aku"

Dan Jungkook seolah tidak kuasa untuk melawan. Di malam itu, dia tidur dalam dekapan Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **Minggu ke dua.**

Musim panas memang adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Berbagi kehangatan sinar mentari yang cukup membuat bahagia. Seperti kedua remaja yang beranjak dewasa ini, mereka ingin menghabiskan hari minggu dengan mengajak Hoobin pergi ke taman bermain.

Awalnya ide ini dicetuskan dengan spontan oleh Taehyung yang entah bagaimana ingin sekali menaiki bianglala. Di malam minggu itu, saat Jungkook dengan mata yang fokus pada film Iron Man di televisi dan Hoobin yang sibuk dengan mainan gajahnya Taehyung berkata, "bagaimana kalau besok kita ke Everland?"

"Hm, aku tak punya uang. Belum dikirim oleh ayah" balas Jungkook dengan segera.

 _Dasar pelit_

"Aku yang bayar, sekalian mengajak Hoobin berlibur. Apa kamu mau Hoobin-a? Uh kau lucu sekali~"

"Accepted! Aku dengan senang hati akan pergi ke Everland! Yeay liburan"

Jungkook langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan suara berisik yang hanya membuat Taehyung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dia imut, apakah aku benar buddy?" tanya Taehyung pada Hoobin yang hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

Pagi itu Taehyung terbangun dengan suara berisik dari arah luar kamar. Dia melirik dengan sebelah mata jam berapakah sekarang ini, kemudian mengerang dengan tidak rela ketika angka yang muncul adalah enam lewat lima menit.

"Oh kau sudah bangun? Baguslah cepat mandi lalu sarapan"

Jungkook yang masih memakai piyama memasukan kepalanya pada pintu kamar ketika melihat Taehyung yang sudah duduk ditepi tempat tidur itu. Dengan senyum mengembangnya dia bersenandung riang dan membuat Taehyung berdecih sambil menahan tawa.

"Apakah dia sesenang itu?"

.

.

.

Everland adalah taman hiburan terbesar di Korea Selatan yang terletak di kota Yongin. Dimana terdapat tempat menarik dan colorful yang dapat membuat siapapun senang berada disana. Taehyung baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di pagi menjelang siang hari itu.

Mereka baru saja tiba, karena tadi Jungkook dengan memaksa berkata bahwa mereka semua harus sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu telat mengingat taman hiburan ini baru dibuka pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Papa gendong~" Hoobin bersuara saat dia masih terikat dengan sabuk keselamatan di kursi penumpang itu. Jungkook yang tengah menyuruh Taehyung untuk membawa tas ransel berisikan semua peralatan yang diperlukan untuk anak dari dosennya itu hanya bisa berdiam diri. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Papa!"

"Hei dia memanggilmu bodoh!" seru Taehyung sambil menutup pintu mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju Hooobin.

"Dia memanggilku papa?" tanya Jungkook dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri seperti idiot bodoh.

Taehyung hanya menatap malas, dia mulai melepaskan sabuk pengaman itu dan mengangkat tubuh berat Hoobin lalu menaruh Hoobin pada tangan Jungkook yang menganggur, "ambil dia, dan gendong" kemudian Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "bisa kau ulangi Hoobin-a panggil aku papa?"

"Eomma! Hehehehehe" Hoobin membenamkan wajah bundarnya pada ceruk leher Jungkook.

"Pftttt hahahaha"

"Diam kau Taehyung!"

Kemudian dua pemuda itu melangkah masuk, setelah tadi sempat berhenti sebentar untuk membeli tiga tiket one day pass seharga empat puluh ribu won mereka akhirnya mulai disambut dengan pohon-pohon yang menyegarkan mata.

Pengunjung yang datang sesekali memperhatikan Taehyung yang hanya memakai memakai kemeja putih yang terlihat begitu pas ditubuhnya dipadupadankan dengan celana pendek berwarna cokelat muda yang cocok dipakainya dan jangan lupakan sepatu converse hitam yang menutupi kedua kakinya. Sedangkan Jungkook dia hanya memakai kaos bertuliskan _I love me_ dengan celana khaki berwarna hitam yang tampak menyegarkan mata. Keduanya tampak seperti memikat semua pengunjung yang datang.

Begitupula Hoobin yang memakai celana pendek mirip dengan Taehyung dan kaos bergampar jerapah versi chibi yang imut.

"Taehyung, bisakah kita menuntunnya seperti keluarga kecil itu? Karena sungguh pinggangku sepertinya akan sakit jika terus menggendong anak ini" Jungkook membisikan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Taehyung.

Pemuda satunya hanya tertawa lalu mulai membantu menurunkan Hoobin, "apa kau mau berjalan, buddy?"

"Mau!"

Dan akhirnya mereka pun terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang tengah menghabiskan waktu dengan sempurna.

Mereka terus melangkah, kadang mendokumentasikan kegiatan mereka untuk kenang-kenangan dan juga untuk tugas yang akan dikumpulkan seminggu lagi. Sekarang, Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Hoobin tengah menunggu bus yang akan mengajak pengunjung untuk mengelilingi kebun binatang di Everland itu.

Setelah datang, Hoobin dengan antusias masuk ke dalam bus namun apa daya kaki kecilnya masih belum sampai untuk naik ke dalam bus tersebut. Sementara Taehyung hanya bisa tertawa kembali melihat betapa menggemaskannya anak itu, dia dengan sigap mengangkat Hoobin dan membantunya untuk naik.

"Terimakasih appa! Hoobin ingin duduk disini ya?" pintanya dengan memohon, Jungkook yang sedang minum pun hanya bisa menggeleng gemas karena melihat tingkah lucu anak itu.

"Laksanakan captain!"

Lalu bus yang hendak membawa mereka itu akhirnya berjalan dengan perlahan. Mereka semua dia ajak melihat bagaimana kehidupan hewan-hewan liar yang hidup di habitatnya masing-masing. Hoobin duduk di pangku oleh Taehyung, dia dengan semangat menjulurkan tangannya ke kaca bus yang tertutup rapat untuk menyentuh seekor harimau yang terlihat tengah mendekat.

"Woah harimau itu seram sekali!"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap sayang surai kehitaman anak yang diasuhnya tersebut. Dia sepertinya harus beristirahat sebentar, dalam hati mengumpat bagaimana diusianya yang masih muda ini staminanya gampang sekali turun, sepertinya setelah ini Jungkook harus rajin berolahraga.

"Kau kenapa? Pusing?" tanya Taehyung khawatir.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng, "aku hanya mengantuk, bolehkah aku tidur dibahumu?"

"Istirahatlah, masih ada dua puluh menit sebelum bus ini berhenti" balas pemuda itu sambil tersenyum yang membuat pipi Jungkook lagi-lagi bersemu. Ada apa dengan Kim Taehyung yang dia benci? Kenapa sifatnya jadi manis seperti ini?

Karena matanya sudah memberat akhirnya kepala itu jatuh pada pundak Taehyung yang lebar. Sementara Taehyung mulai melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Jungkook agar dia tetap pada posisinya, dan tangan satunya juga dia pakai untuk memegangi Hoobin agar tidak jatuh.

"Bukankah ini terlihat sempurna?" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Setelah puas dengan mengelilingi kebun binatang itu, Hoobin merengek ingin makan. Berhubung sekarang sudah jam satu siang jadilah Taehyung dan Jungkook berniat untuk mengisi perut.

"Aku ingin Mcdonalds" pinta Taehyung

"Tidak sehat, kita makan apa saja selain makanan cepat saji itu"

"Tidak mau, pokoknya McD!"

"Aku tidak mengizinkan, Kim"

"Appa~~ turuti saja dia ya? Aku sudah lapar sungguh" Hoobin memajukan bibirnya dan peluh yang menghiasi sekitar pelipisnya. Kedua tangannya pun masih digenggam erat oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Nah ayo kita kesana!" teriak Jungkook penuh kemenangan sementara Taehyung hanya berjalan malas. Hilang sudah selera makannya.

Mereka bertiga makan dengan lahap disalah satu restaurant asia itu. Dengan olahan daging sapi panggang yang menjadi andalannya. Hoobin makan dengan semangat, dia bahkan meminta dengan jurus aegyonya pada Taehyung agar mengiklaskan potongan terakhir daging itu padanya.

"Ini makanlah, kau harus tumbuh tinggi seperti diriku okey?"

"Okey appa!"

Jungkook hanya mendengus melihat sikap Taehyung yang sok peduli seperti itu. Dia meminum dengan habis lemon segar dengan madu itu nikmat. Kemudian mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue yang sudah ada di meja.

"Pap—eomma! Aku ingin es krim bolehkah?"

Hoobin meminta, Jungkook ingin mengangguk namun Taehyung langsung berkata tidak.

"Kita baru saja berpanas-panasan oke? Kau bisa pusing nantinya"

Hoobin ingin menangis, walau dia anak lekai yang sudah berumur lima tahun tapi bagaimanapun dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi, maka tangis adalah andalannya.

"Hiks"

"Taehyung! Sudah hei jangan menangis oke? Sebentar aku panggilkan pelayannyaa dulu"

"Jika dia sakit, itu semua salahmu Jungkook"

.

.

.

Setelah seharian penuh mengelilingi wahana itu, Taehyung, Jungkook serta Hoobin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri liburan mereka dengan menaiki bianglala besar yang tersedia. Taehyung mengantri dengan semangat, sementara Jungkook tengah berdiri sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Hoobin.

"Disini sangat ramai, jangan melepaskan pegangan tanganmu okey?"

"Key, ma!"

Lalu Taehyung kembali dengan tiga buah tiket ditangannya. Dia menyuruh Jungkook dan Hoobin untuk cepat karena sebentar lagi bianglala itu akan berhenti. Mereka masuk pada sebuah ruangan kecil di bianglala bernomor lima belas.

Perlahan mulai menaiki puncak teratas. Saat ini keadaan sekitar sudah hampir gelap tapi dengan dibantu cahaya-cahaya terang tempat ini terlihat semakin memesona. Jungkook duduk di pinggir dengan Hoobin yang menyender pada pundaknya, sepertinya tertidur. Sementara Taehyung lebih memilih untuk berdiri memandangi indahnya malam tersebut.

"Apa kau baru pertama kali menaiki ini?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara pelan. Takut membangunkan Hoobin.

Lantas Taehyung menoleh, "dulu pernah, bersama keluargaku. Lama sekali hingga aku lupa bagaimana rasanya" dia berjalan mengambil duduk di dekat Jungkook setelah mengambil tubuh Hoobin dan menaruhnya di pangkuan. Gerakan pelan pada Hoobin yang mencari posisi nyaman seolah tidak mengganggu Taehyung sama sekali.

"Apa kau senang akan hari ini?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu, menciptakan gelombang kosmis tak kasat mata yang rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Jungkook tersenyum, mengangguk dengan semangat tanpa memutus kontak itu.

Iris Taehyung perlahan menurunkan pandangannya pada kedua belah bibir yang terlihat begitu lembut. Entah bagaimana, detik berlalu lambat ketika dengan tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu mencondongkan badannya menuju titik pusat semesta yang begitu memikat matanya.

Jungkook hanya mengikuti insting, dia segera menutup kedua matatanya. Di dalam remangnya cahaya ruangan bianglala itu, keduanya saling berpangut—mulai menyedot bibir lawannya dengan gemas. Taehyung yang masih memangku Hoobin itu dengan cepat mulai memperdalam ciumannya, sementara Jungkook hanya diam dikendalikan.

"Cukup Taehyung" ucap Jungkook dengan nafas yang berburu. Dia mencengkram erat kemeja kusut pemuda itu dan mendorongnya menjauh. Membasahi bibirnya lagi lalu mengecap rasa yang masih dipengaruhi oleh bibir tipis itu.

"Khehe kenapa? Bibirmu manis"

"Bagaimana kalau Hoobin melihat bodoh! Dan juga bianglalanya sudah hampir turun"

Dan memang benar setelahnya ruangan itu sedikit bergoncang lalu tibalah saat mereka yang berhenti. Dengan sigap Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Hoobin, dan juga menggandeng tangan Jungkook untuk keluar. Di malam itu mereka saling tersenyum entah mulai menyadari perasaan yang hinggap atau mungkin mengakuinya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Taehyung"

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini juga Jungkook"

.

.

.

 **Minggu ke tiga.**

Tidak terasa ini adalah minggu terakhir Hoobin diasuh oleh Taehyung juga Jungkook. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu bukan? Jungkook memandang dalam sebuah foto yang di ambil saat mereka berlibur ke Everland. Dimana dia, Taehyung, dan Hoobin memakai topi belalai gajah yang berhasil diabadikan oleh pihak taman tersebut.

Jungkook rasanya tidak rela berpisah dengan Hoobin, atau dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung?

Ya pemuda itu yang berhasil membuatnya menjadi tidak karuan seperti ini. Kenapa sejak insiden ciuman mainstream di atas bianglala itu sikap Taehyung padanya berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan tidak menjahilinya seperti dulu? Memang walau kadang dia masih sering berkata kasar kepadanya, tapi itu masih batas yang bisa diterima oleh Jungkook.

Atau memang karena dia sudah terjatuh hingga saat Taehyung mengatainya 'bangsat' pun Jungkook tidak marah?

Cinta itu membuat buta, oke?

Lantai dia harus bagaimana?

"Berarti jika tugas ini selesai, kita pun selesai juga? Aku ingin terus berada di sampingmu" ucap Jungkook dengan suara yang pelan. Dia mengedarkan setiap sudut apartemennya. Gambaran-gambaran kecil tentang Taehyung langsung masuk begitu saja. Terlalu banyak jejaknya disini dan Jungkook pikir mungkin dia akan susah untuk melupakan pemuda itu.

"Papa! Aku ingin cokelat" Hoobin tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Jungkook sambil membawa mainan mobil remote controlnya itu. Jungkook langsung melihat keluar jendela—mendung seperti akan hujan.

"Titip appa saja oke? Setelah dia selesai kelas bagaimana? Diluar hujan Hoobin-a"

"Tidak mau! Appa pasti lama pulangnya. Aku ingin sekarang papa!" anak bulat itu merengek kepada Jungkook. Dengan berat hati dia pun mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, ayo jagoan kita beli cokelat kesukaanmu itu"

Minimarket itu berjarak sepuluh meter dari gedung apartemennya. Jungkook menggenggam tangan Hoobin seperti biasa. Mereka melangkah dalam riang, sesekali Jungkook bernyanyi dan diikuti juga oleh Hoobin yang ternyata tau lagu seperti itu.

"Hei darimana kau tau lagu dewasa seperti itu?" Jungkook bertanya heran sambil terus melangkah, di depan sana mnimarketnya sudah tampak terlihat.

"Aku sering menonton drama bersama eomma dulu, papa"

Tuhan, jadi dosennya itu mengajak anak berumur lima tahun untuk menonton drama yang banyak adegan seperti itu? Apakah tidak salah? Dasar semua ibu-ibu sepertinya sama, batin Jungkook heran.

Mereka langsung masuk dan Hoobin dengan semangatnya berjalan menuju rak-rak yang menyediakan makanan manis itu. "Ambilah yang kau inginkan" Hoobin mengangguk lalu mengambil tiga buah cokelat berukuran sedang dan membawanya dengan tangan kecil itu. Jungkook terheran, untuk apa Hoobin membeli cokelat banyak seperti itu? Oh jangan bilang dia ingin memakannya sendiri? Dia mendesah, tidak ingin anak itu semakin mirip balon karena memakan terlalu banyak gula.

"Taruh lagi Hoobin, itu terlalu banyak untukmu" perintah Jungkook mutlak.

"Tidak! Ini untuk appa dan papa tau"

Jungkook menunduk, menatap anak lelaki yang sekarang tampak bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu yang diputar minimarket tersebut. Dia lalu meminta cokelat itu, "biar papa yang bawa, berikan padaku dan setelahnya kita pulang ya? Diluar semakin gelap"

"Ayay papa!"

Sehabis membeli cokelat, Jungkook memasuki gedung apartemennya dengan menenteng plastik daur ulang yang berisikan cokelat. Langkahnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat dia melihat Taehyung yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan seorang perempuan yang dari belakang pun sudah terlihat mempesona.

Dan rasanya seperti semua angan yang dia khayalkan semalam runtuh begitu saja. Dada Jungkook terasa sesak, dia dengan segera menggendong Hoobin dan berjalan menuju tangga darurat. Tidak ingin bertatap muka lagi dengan pemuda itu.

Hoobin perlahan mulai diturunkan, Jungkook membuka satu bungkus cokelat itu dan memberikannya pada Hoobin, "Papa sepertinya akan mengerjakan tugas sekarang, kau bisa bermain disini dan menunggu appa pulang'kan Hoobin-a?"

Hoobin yang tengah memakan cokelat dengan berantakan itu hanya mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya, kemudian Jungkook menggendong Hoobin dan mendudukannya di sofa ruang tamu kemudian menyalakan televisi agar Hoobin tidak kesepian. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jungkook langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya.

Tak berapa lama Taehyung pulang dan langsung disambut dengan Hoobin yang memeluk kaki jenjangnya. "Appa!"

Pemuda itu langsung mengangkat anak yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri tersebut, menggendongnya hingga masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Lihat, ada apa dengan wajahmu hm? Berantakan sekali cokelatnya"

Anak manis itu hanya tersenyum. Memamerkan deretan gigi yang masih belum tumbuh sempurna itu. Taehyung hanya menggeleng dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, "kemana Jungkook?"

"Di kamar appa"

Taehyung langsung mengangguk, menaruh Hoobin di sofa dan mulai melangkah mendekat. Baru saja memutar knop pintu kayu itu namun terkunci. Taehyung merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, kemudian Hoobin berjalan mendekat, "ada apa appa?"

"Jungkook, kenapa?" Taehyung seperti orang bodoh yang menanyai Hoobin. Padahal anak itu baru berumur lima tahun yang mungkin tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Tadi Hoobin dan papa beli cokelat, lalu lalu papa dan Hoobin melihat appa! Tapi papa langsung menggendong Hoobin menaiki tangga yang banyak"

Walaupun penjelasannya singkat tapi Taehyung sepertinya mengerti arah pembicaraan itu. Dia memeluk Hoobin yang masih dengan muka penuh dengan noda cokelat, Taehyung membisikan sesuatu.

"Hoobin-a sepertinya cintaku terbalas ya?"

.

.

.

Tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen Park hampir selesai. Jungkook meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku karena hampir empat jam lamanya mengetik tentang kebiasaan Hoobin selama tiga minggu tinggal bersamanya, bagaimana saraf motoriknya, serta kebutuhan gizi anak tersebut. Dia melirik jam di dalam kamar, sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. Apakah Hoobin sudah tidur?

Dia lantas keluar kamar, lampu ruang tengah sudah dimatikan dan kamar Hoobin sudah tertutup rapat. Keadaannya sunyi seperti tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Seketika Jungkook mencari Taehyung, kemana pemuda itu?

"Taehyung kemana?"

Setelah itu Jungkook melihat jendela apartemennya yang terbuka, terlihat sekilas bahwa diluar ada sosok bayangan tegap yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Dan dia tau, bahwa bayangan itu adalah Taehyung.

Jungkook berjalan mendekat, menghampiri pemuda itu "kau belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu selesai" Taehyung langsung meminum segelas kopi hangat itu hingga habis lalu dia menatap Jungkook. Jungkook berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertatapan dengan iris hitam itu, maka dia memilih untuk melihat ke atas, dimana saat itu langit cerah dengan bintang.

"Jungkook ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" dia berkata sambil menaruh gelas itu pada pagar balkon apartemen.

"Bicara saja Taehyung"

Kemudian ada sesuatu yang memegang pundaknya. Membuat Jungkook dengan terpaksa menurunkan arah pandangannya dan melihat tangan pemuda pirang itu yang berusaha menariknya hingga mendekat. Jarak mereka menipis, Taehyung dengan segala sisi maskulinnya menatap Jungkook. Membuat pemuda satunya merasa bahwa darah dari jantungnya berlarian menuju kedua pipi tembam itu.

"Aku tengah menyukai seseorang—"

"—Dia mempunyai mata yang memesona setiap kali aku menatapnya. Dan mempunyai senyum paling imut yang selalu membuatku kesulitan untuk bernafas. Dia selalu membuatku tertawa setiap kali dirinya berbicara. Dan setiap kali aku melihat matanya, aku tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan itu untuk melihat kearah lain"

Tangan Taehyung tampak meremat pundak Jungkook pelan. Pemuda itu membasahi bibirnya tanpa memutus tatapan yang ada.

"Kau tau siapa orang itu?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "apakah dia orang yang bersamamu saat menunggu lift tadi?" cicit pemuda itu dan dalam hati berharap bahwa Taehyung akan menjawab tidak.

"Jadi kau melihatnya?" Taehyung melepas tangannya, dia tertawa begitu menatap wajah Jungkook yang sekarang tengah menampilkan ekspresi kosong. Sepertinya dia kaget.

"Wow, lalu kenapa kau tak mengungkapkan perasaanmu?" Jungkook mulai mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya. Tak akan pernah"

Setelah itu Taehyung menarik Jungkook menuju dekapannya yang hangat. Pupil dikedua mata Jungkook melebar ketika mendapati perlakuan tiba-tiba dari temannya itu. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung Taehyung yang berdenyut tidak karuan.

"Aku menyukaimu bodoh, ah tidak sialan aku mencintaimu"

Jungkook langsung menatap Taehyung, dengan wajah blanknya dia tampak mengamati apakah kali ini pemuda itu berkata dengan serius? Dan Jungkook pada akhirnya mendapati jawaban itu. Dia tersenyum—melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata.

"I do!"

.

.

.

Di siang hari itu, tepatnya di dalam sebuah apartemen berukuran sedang terlihat pemuda berambut pirang tengah sibuk membantu anak lelaki gemuk untuk mengancingi kemeja merah mudanya. Sementara pemuda satunya tengah mengatur kaki kamera untuk mendapatkan angel foto yang tepat.

Semua tugasnya sudah selesai. Dia—Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah memberikan sebuah presentasi yang menakjubkan disertai berbagai video serta foto yang turut merekam kegiatan mereka bersama anak asuhnya selama satu bulan.

Semua sukses, dan hubungan keduanya pun tampak semakin lengket. Dosennya—Park Min Young tentu tau ada suatu hal besar yang terjadi, dan dia merasa bahagia karena telah merubah sikap mereka yang bisasanya selalu ribut serta melemparkan kata kasar sekarang menjadi penuh pujian hingga tatapan cinta.

Kembali ke dalam apartemen, Hoobin sudah siap dengan kemejanya begitupun Taehyung dan Jungkook yang memakai baju senada. Mereka ingin berfoto sebelum Hoobin akan dijemput oleh dosen mereka—yang mejabat sebagai orang tua kadung dari Hoobin.

Jungkook mengatur timer pada kameranya itu, lalu berjalan cepat duduk di pinggir dengan Hoobin yang berada di tengah mereka. Ketiganya tersenyum bahagia, lalu berpindah pada foto selanjutnya dimana Taehyung menaruh Hoobin di atas pundaknya, dan Jungkook yang semakin merapat pada Taehyung.

"Katakan kejuuuu!"

"Kejuuuu"

Sebuah foto yang kemudian dipajang dalam ukuran besar pada kamar Taehyung maupun Jungkook. Setelah semua selesai mereka kembali berkuliah seperti biasa, menjalankan aktifitas seperti dulu namun sekarang bedanya adalah dimana ada Taehyung maka disitu pula ada Jungkook. Keduanya pun menjadi pasangan yang serasi dan semua orang berharap bahwa mereka dapat mengikat janji suci dengan segera.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

siapa yang setuju tetet itu daddy-able banget?

*angkat tangan*


End file.
